En cada diciembre
by Milk de son
Summary: Esta época solía ser demasiado dura para ella, pero ese pequeño le daría una nueva perspectiva a su vida. Diciembre llega para celebrar la navidad junto a sus seres más queridos.


**Yo subiendo dos historias en menos de una semana... El universo se va a acabar :v**

 **En épocas como estas mi inspiración suele aflorar jajaja**

 **Espero disfruten esta corta historia sobre la vida familiar después de años sin Goku, en un época del año en particular.**

 **Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Fanfic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Las fiestas de diciembre habían llegado una vez más al planeta tierra, uno de los más codiciados del universo.

En el monte Paoz, las fechas traían consigo recuerdos buenos, pero también, una dosis de recuerdos amargos.

Optó por ignorar lo último, pues había despertado de excelente humor. La única mujer de la casa en medio de la naturaleza, estaba decida una vez más a hacer de este tiempo, algo memorable.

Planeó su día. Gastaría un par de horas en realizar las tareas típicas del hogar y si quedaba algo de tiempo, tal vez daría un pequeño paseo por el río cercano. Posteriormente prepararía el gran banquete de navidad, pues su familia y amigos más cercanos empezarían a arribar desde las 19:00 horas. Sonrió gratamente para sí y sin más puso manos a la obra.

La mañana la gastaría en arreglar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Limpieza, decoración, todo se encontraba en su lugar en perfecta armonía. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y su faz expresó un genuino gesto de orgullo. Tomó un ligero descanso. Se dirigió al patio trasero y estiró todo el cuerpo. Cerró sus orbes azabaches y disfrutó los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro. El astro se encontraba en lo más álgido del día, rodeado de un cielo azul perenne. Aves de diversas especies trinaban y revoloteaban incesantemente por las montañas, llenándolas de completa vida.

Definitivamente le gustaba vivir allí, el aire puro, la calma otorgada por aquel hábitat al que se había acostumbrado desde hacía tantos años. Pensó en su difunto esposo y la nostalgia invadió por unos segundos su corazón. Proclamó un sonoro suspiro. Se sentó en el prado y sus pupilas se mantuvieron fijas en el firmamento. Sin duda aún lo extrañaba, justo como desde aquel fatídico torneo. Su mente dio rienda suelta a sus memorias, llenas de sonrisas, discusiones, anécdotas y sobre todo amor.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Goku a manos de Cell, su mundo se había derrumbado por completo. La tristeza hacía mella en su alma y no había día en que se preguntara ¿Por qué? Empero, una noticia inesperada le haría cambiar de parecer. En su vientre llevaba a su segundo hijo, era el regalo que su amado le había dejado antes de su partida y desde ese momento se empeñó en salir adelante. Curiosamente su pequeño era la viva imagen del Saiyajin más poderoso del mundo. Cuánto le agradecía por ello, pues sus hijos eran su mayor fortaleza.

En años anteriores, en esta época solía encerrarse en su soledad, aferrada al recuerdo del amor de su vida. Cuantas lágrimas había derramado por su ausencia... Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y a su vez lo odiaba por haberlo conocido, por haberse aferrado a él, por haber dejado a su familia… Por haberla dejado sola. Pero no podía culparle, después de todo ella había sido la que fue a buscarlo para cumplir una promesa olvidada y la cuál él pensaba que era comida.

Soltó una carcajada ante el pensamiento. ¡Ay Goku! Que inocente era.

Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor, dejar las cosas como estaban y que cada un continuara con su vida. Pero cada vez que veía a sus retoños, sabía que todo había valido la pena.

Recordó aquella singular tarde, en la que su hijo menor le haría despertar de su largo letargo. Caminaba cabizbaja por el pasillo de la casa, en dirección a su habitación. Los ojos se le nublaban ante el retrato de un hombre de cabello alborotado, con una familia que ahora era incompleta. Estaba a punto de quebrantarse, cuando sintió que algo la halaba del pantalón. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño e ipsofacto intentó recuperar la compostura.

— Ya no llores más mami. Debes continuar, ser feliz porque lo mereces. Papá siempre será parte de nosotros, pero debes dejarlo ir — sus palabras le dejaron atónita. Un niño a su corta edad pensando como todo un sabio, simplemente estaba fuera de todo contexto.

— Goten… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—

— Trunks y yo lo vimos en la televisión — pronunció llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza, tal como solía hacer su padre — Lo memoricé para ti, no me gusta verte triste — lo abracé emocionada hasta los cimientos.

Tenía toda la razón, la vida debía continuar.

Desde ese instante prometió que aquello no volvería a suceder. Amaba a Goku con todo de si, pero debía continuar con su vida, por sus hijos, por ella misma.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 19:00 y varios de los invitados a la celebración de navidad llenaban la estancia de la familia Son. Gohan platicaba alegremente con Ox Satán, Krillin y 18, quién ahora hacía parte de los denominados guerreros Z, mientras Trunks, Marron y Goten jugaban piedra, papel o tijeras. Vegeta y Piccolo observaban la escena desde la distancia, cada uno de pie a cada lado del enorme ventanal. Bulma y Milk ultimaban los arreglos de la mesa, donde una vez más compartirían con sus seres más queridos.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? — intervinieron Yamcha y Puar, llenos de paquetes y regalos hasta el techo. Los 3 niños se emocionaron ante este hecho — Lamentamos la demora, el Maestro Roshi se extravió en la ciudad y tuvimos que esperarlo—

— Seguramente se fue detrás de alguna chica — propuso Bulma en tono acusador.

— ¡Claro que no! — Refutó el anciano falsamente indignado — Pero en que concepto me tienes ¿Eh? —

— Pero si es verdad, Maestro. Fue cuando apareció esa linda rubia y sus amigas de cabellos castaños —

— ¡Cierra la boca Oolong! Además tú también insististe —

— ¡Ishh! — bufó con fastidio el mencionado. Los presentes estallaron en risas.

La cena voló en un Santi Amen ante cuatro saiyajin hambrientos. Hablaron sobre nuevos proyectos y planes a futuro. Más que amigos, se habían convertido en una familia singular, donde guerreros de distinta índole y humanos convivían armoniosamente. Recordaron al guerrero de gi naranja y azul, que había decidido permanecer en el otro mundo, para que ellos pudieran disfrutar momentos de paz como lo hacían ahora. Si lo pensaban, gracias a él hasta los enemigos que alguna vez amenazaron la tierra, en la actualidad eran poderosos aliados. La media noche arribó y con copa en mano, se dispusieron a brindar por ello y por la nueva navidad.

— Por todos los reunidos en este lugar — pronunció el más anciano del lugar.

— Por los nuevos retos que vendrán — siguió el antes beisbolista.

— Por nuestro amigo, rival, esposo y padre que tanto alegró nuestras vidas con sus aventuras — finalizó el ex calvo.

— ¡Salud! ¡5…4…3…2…1…! ¡Feliz navidad! —

La fémina de cabellos azabaches expresó legítima felicidad al observar la escena. Un diciembre más inundado de felicidad. Después de todo, habían logrado sobreponerse a la tragedia.

— Feliz navidad mamá — sus amados semi saiyajin la acobijaron entre sus brazos.

— Feliz navidad. Los amo — ella respondió su gesto con suma ternura. "Feliz navidad a ti también… Goku"

Deseaba que él estuviera allí, compartiendo esos momentos. Lo que jamás llegó a imaginar, es lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Sé que aún no es navidad, pero a medida que fui escribiendo, esto fue lo que fluyó por mi loca mente. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
Me despido dejando muchos éxitos para cada uno de ustedes. :D**


End file.
